


At A Loss For Words

by stony1998



Series: Sexy, Cute, or Angsty One-Shots [11]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Loki, Fluff and Smut, Good Loki, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There we two, content, happy in being together, speaking little, perhaps not a word. - Walt Whitman</p>
            </blockquote>





	At A Loss For Words

He wakes to a body warming his, a heart beating underneath his fingertips, a body moving as the mortal breaths. He wakes to the sun. 

He can't help but stare at the man. When he sleeps his brow is no longer furrowed. His lips are settled, slightly upturned. His hair is mussed and yet he still manages to look devastatingly handsome. 

Loki can remember a time when they were enemies. It was not so long ago that the man had led those mortals against him. And yet, here, now, looking at the man and laying beside him, it does not matter. He would have done it again if it promised him a place at this mortals side. 

Loki moved slowly, not wishing to wake his mortal just yet. As he moved the man beneath him sighed softly, one could say contently. Loki smiled slightly, and leaned in to place a kiss on the golden hair he loved so much. He moved his hands down the mans chest lightly, hardly touching at all. 

Loki moved to kneel between the man's legs. Loki was hard, had been upon waking. He seldom found he woke soft when sleeping beside this man. Said man was beginning to take interest, cock half hard. He moaned breathily in his sleep when Loki took him in hand. 

Loki leaned down, knowing his mortal would wake at any moment now. He wanted him to now, to see him kneeling for him as he would do for no other. He leaned down, his bottom in the air as he took the cock in his mouth, sucking on the head. 

The man moaned loudly now, shifting his hips up and tossing his head to the side. He was hard now, and Loki had no qualms about swallowing down what he could. That was when the man woke, gasping for air as though moments before he had been drowning. He looked down to find Loki between his legs and then closed his eyes and groaned out the gods name. 

Steve. His mortal. His sun. The only one he would willingly kneel for, would willingly succumb to. Loki continued to suck because in the end there was no need for words. What would he say? Nothing could be said in place for these actions. Steve saw them as what they were. 

Steve's hand went to Loki's hair and he tugged gently. Loki understood the command and pulled off, looking up with swollen, red lips. 

Steve smiled slightly and then pulled Loki in for a gentle kiss. Loki moaned softly, admitting Steve's tongue when it brushed against his bottom lip. Steve explored his mouth slowly, though he knew it almost as well as his own. Loki sucked lightly on his tongue, relishing in the light groan he was rewarded with. 

Steve pulled back to reach out to the nightstand, grabbing the lube. He gently pushed Loki down to his side and moved to spoon him. He then took one of Loki's thighs, parting his legs and putting it on top of his own. 

Loki was familiar with this position. It was one of his favorites. Steve cradled him closely, moving so gently. It was hard to distinguish where Steve began and where he ended. 

Steve poured lube into one hand, stretching him slowly. One finger, then two and then three. Always so gently, always soothing if Loki even winced. He kissed his neck and whispered sweet nonsense, I love you's mixed with you're everything and so many others. Loki choked down moans, wanting to hear Steve's words, praying they were true. 

And after Steve was satisfied that he was stretched, never a moment sooner, he would push in ever so gently. And Loki wouldn't be able to hold back his moan. Because they fit perfectly, as though they were made for each other, to fit just like this just in this position. In this moment he felt whole. And in this moment he felt his chest would break open to pour out all the love he felt for the man cradling him so close. 

Steve moved slowly. Loki felt every thrust, every push in and every pull out. He'd moan quietly, and strain his neck to capture Steve's lips in a kiss. And he'd whisper I love you against those lips when he got close, when he could no longer hold it back. 

And Steve would smile that dazzling smile, and cradle him in those arms. He'd kiss him and rock into him until they were spent and lax. They'd lay together and not say a word. Because actions truly do speak louder than words.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unlike pretty much anything I've written. Hope I've done well enough!


End file.
